


Show and Tell

by twinpaws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinpaws/pseuds/twinpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was big where it counted, and everywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

The first time Sam sleeps with a guy, he’s twenty-three years old and sober.

It’s a long-time coming. He feels equal parts prepared and unprepared, nervous and excited, but he’s not _scared_ , which is good. He’s been thinking about this sort of thing since he was thirteen, and ten years feels like long enough. Maybe too long.

He’s watched  a lot of porn. Enough porn. And he knows that that isn’t the best way to teach yourself about these kind of things, but when it’s all you have it’s good enough, and he definitely understands the basics of what makes men and women different, so he’s ready.

Or, he thinks he’s ready; for how solid the guy is when they kiss, how rough his lips are, how rough his hands are, how Sam can feel the itch of stubble that he didn’t shave, how much bigger he is just, everywhere, compared to all of the girls Sam’s been with.

He’s not really ready, but he pretends.

And he has time to think about all of that mostly because they don’t talk, at all. Sam doesn’t really _do_ that with one night stands, and the one night stands he chooses never really do it either, they just want to get on with it, and Sam definitely feels weird when girls try dirty talking to him in that ugly, degrading way while they ride him, so he does his best to avoid it.

Right now, though, Sam feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. He’s hot everywhere and for all sorts of new reasons, especially when the dude’s dick is pressing into his thigh, and now he _wants_ to talk, he wants to talk and babble and ask a hundred questions about what they can try because he’s _new_ and he wants to try everything, but maybe he’s more nervous than he thought he was because he can’t bring himself to start.

They haven’t even made it to the bed yet, they’re still just kissing and walking and shedding clothes all over the floor, and Sam’s fumbling to walk backwards and judge where the edge of the mattress is, heart pounding at the idea of having someone who could easily match his strength pressing down over him, and then he’s being turned around, and suddenly he’s the one pressing down, naked and stunned, with this stranger grinning up at him and stretching out like a happy cat, mumbling about lube and how Sam’s a _big guy_ , and Sam can’t find a good place to put his hands.

 

It never changed.

Hunting meant a lot of running, a lot of fighting, and that Sam’s college-typical morning jog just didn’t cut it for work outs anymore, and _that_ meant that he was growing out as well as up. Suddenly he had to experiment with sizes on the rare occasion that he went shopping for clothes, and he was used to being stared at because of his height but he was _not_ used to walking into a bar and seeing women and men practically lick their lips.

Or maybe he’d just never noticed.

He thought it wouldn’t matter with other men. All he had to do was find someone of around equal size (he wasn’t really into younger men, anyways) and ask if they could switch around a bit and, well, problem solved.

Except it wasn’t. At all.

_You’re a big guy,_ they’d say, and that was it. Older man, younger men (Sam tried), it didn’t matter, they took one look up at Sam and decided without a reasonable doubt that Sam was going to fuck them, and every time he thought he could work up the courage to lead the conversation with a request, he always chickened out because _really_ , it wasn’t that big of a deal.

He tried fingering himself a few times, but it was awkward and felt weird and he was always scared that Dean was going to walk in or that he was going to accidentally hurt himself or _something_ so he stopped. He was used to topping. He was good at it.

It was just sex, anyways. It felt good. It didn’t matter.

 

Gabriel was an entirely different story.

Gabriel, unlike all of the other people Sam had slept with, was not a person at all. The rules which Sam had carefully put into place over the years all went out the window with Gabriel, and it was terrifying in an…invigorating sort of way.

Age difference? Gabriel was too old for Sam’s human brain to comprehend.

Size? Again, probably too much for Sam’s human brain to comprehend if he _really_ thought about what he was dealing with.

That whole ‘no talking’ thing?

Well.

And, yeah, Sam could make it all simple and look at Gabriel’s vessel and call it short and stop right there, but he didn’t think that really cut it.

Gabriel was big where it counted. That, and everywhere else.  And Sam wasn’t totally sure if he had noticed before or if he was just noticing now, because it was hard to think with Gabriel putting all of his weight on him.

Gabriel had big hands (thick fingers) and on Sam’s wrists they felt burning-hot. He tried, experimentally, to push back against them, but they held fast, and Gabriel made a scolding, sympathetic little ‘tsk’ sound against his front teeth.

Sam had been naked the moment he hit the bed, thanks to Gabriel’s magic touch, but Gabriel had stayed clothed seemingly just to drive Sam insane, and it was working. He was taking his sweet time kissing Sam’s neck and jaw and the corner of his mouth, grinning when Sam whined and repeating it even slower.

Sam was hot absolutely everywhere, already hard and exposed, and Gabriel was the last person he expected to be patient with this sort of thing and it was _killing_ him. He needed to touch himself or _something_ , just a little relief, or it felt like he was doing to die.

Gabriel’s hands loosened and pulled back, sliding down Sam’s arms and his chest and his waist, all the way to his hips, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, body arching up with them and hands moving towards his cock.

“Please, just-“

“No.”

“ _Gabriel_ -“

“ _Not yet_ , Sam.”

He whined again, tiny and unhappy, but did as he was told, sagging back again and squirming a little just to see if it helped at _all_ , but his cock was still just sitting against his stomach, leaking and untouched.

Gabriel rewarded him with a little pat to his stomach and a deep “There we go, good boy,” and Sam’s hips twitched right off the bed before he could do anything about it, heart racing. _Oh,_ that was new, that was new and _good_.

Gabriel grinned wide, up on his knees and eyes intent on Sam’s face.

“How in _the world_ has nobody fucked you?”

“I, uh,”

It was definitely a rhetorical question, but Gabriel didn’t look like he had a problem watching Sam stutter and burn under his scrutiny. He tried for a few more seconds before he gave in, and Gabriel took that as a go-ahead to lean back on his knees and _finally_ peel his jacket off to toss aside.

Sam had been dying to see him, trying to imagine what an Archangel’s vessel looked like and felt his cock twitch when Gabriel stretched and revealed a little sliver of his stomach.

But he stopped there, still in his jeans and his button-up, unbuttoning the cuffs to roll the sleeves to his elbows, and Sam felt himself go through every possible emotion that a human being could because he had never seen Gabriel’s arms and he didn’t really _think_ about arms that often, but watching Gabriel roll his shoulder to adjust the sleeve and button it back in place, Sam felt his mouth going completely dry.

Gabriel had the confidence of a celestial being with an unlimited power supply combined with the mannerisms of a normal, human man, and it didn’t matter what he was doing, he was doing it with the grace of someone who had never questioned their confidence in their entire life. Even the act of buttoning his sleeves made Sam’s cock twitch _again_ , and he just- he _needed_ Gabriel to touch him.

“You’re taking your time,” He whined.

“You’re being impatient.”

One of his hands was still on the inside of his elbow, arm upturned, and Sam wanted to say something else but Gabriel looked…really good from down here.

“The thing is, Sam,” He stretched his arms out a little to make sure the sleeves stayed in place before his hands were back on Sam, his thighs this time, moving up toward his cock _so_ slow, “I can keep you here as long as I want, and you can keep complaining about it or you can be _good_ for me, which one do you want?”

Sam paused.

“That’s what I thought.”

Despite all of that, he emphasized his point by pushing Sam’s legs even further apart, and fuck – _fuck_ – Sam went so red he almost teared up, second-guessing every decision he ever made to reach this point, because Gabriel was pressing a finger where _no one_ had and it was somehow embarrassing and intimate and Sam was so _vulnerable_ -

“ _Okay-_ Uh, don’t you need uh, lube or something, I haven’t seen any-“

Gabriel gave Sam a look.

“I’m an Archangel, sugar, I don’t need anything,” He paused, which Sam wasn’t expecting, and sighed, “ _Relax._ ”

Sam took a deep breath, but he hadn’t even exhaled yet before Gabriel’s finger was pushing past his rim, somehow, like it was easy, like Sam had opened himself up before, and he felt _wet_ and open and easy and Gabriel’s finger was _hot_ and Sam choked on his breath, shuddering and gasping like he was shaking and he swore that he was going to come, he was so wound up he swore he was going to come-

And then Gabriel pulled away. Without even doing _anything_ , just pulled away and pat Sam’s stomach.

“What was- _Gabriel_.”

“See? Don’t even need to open you up. We can get right to the good stuff.”

“I- what-“

He was a fucking mess, and Gabriel didn’t give him a _second_ to breathe. The room was so quiet and Sam was just trying to compose himself, and then Gabriel pulled at his zipper and the button of his jeans to take his cock out and Sam looked, of course he looked, and he’s not sure what he expected, why he would have expected anything different, but Gabriel was _big_ ; thick in ways that Sam had never seen and fully hard, and he stroked himself once with one of his big hands and Sam couldn’t help the sound that came out of his throat.

He _needed._

“ _Oh, my God._ ”

“You can take it, don’t worry.”

“ _How?”_

Gabriel just laughed, soft almost, and Sam couldn’t blame him because he probably sounded hysterical, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Legs up, baby- Just like that, yeah, you ready?”

“I don’t- yeah- are _you_ sure I’m ready?

“I’m sure.”

Sam swallowed.

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

 And then he was nudging against Sam, using his hand to guide his cock into him, pressing his thumb against the head to help with the initial push, and whatever magic Gabriel was using made sure it didn’t hurt so all Sam had to focus on was the fullness and the heat and the way Gabriel’s hands felt on his hips once he let himself go to push in all the way.

His own fingers, awkwardly nudging in an inch while he splayed himself out on a motel bed, they were _nothing_ compared to this. All of the sex he’d ever had, it was all nothing compared to being full.

Gabriel hadn’t even moved and Sam felt close, stomach twitching and making the most wrecked, drawn out “ _Aaaaah”_ once Gabriel was pushed in all the way.

“Thaaat’s it, baby- feels good, huh?”

It was another rhetorical question, but Sam nodded along anyways, mouth open and head tilted back, and Gabriel grunted above him.

“Fuck, you’ve got a pretty mouth, bet you look great on your knees- you like sucking cock, pretty boy?”

Sam felt like he was on fire.

” _Yeah_ ,”

“ _Good boy,_ fuck-“

Slowly, Gabriel pulled off, almost all the way out of Sam, and pushed back in, and Sam choked, folding his arms frantically over his face to hide, and Gabriel let him, humming softly as he rolled his hips to work up a good rhythm, sinking in deep enough every time that the bottom of his stomach bumped against Sam’s ass.

Sam couldn’t keep quiet if he tried. He was a litany of hiccups and gasps and moans, and a peek up at Gabriel showed that he was just as turned on, letting out the occasional grunt when Sam involuntarily rolled his hips back and pressed against him.

And Sam didn’t have to do _anything_ but lie there and take it, let Gabriel fuck him and make him come, and it was _so good_ , so good Sam didn’t know how he’d made it this long without it, and he was in the middle of that thought when Gabriel’s hands were moving on him, pulling his arms away from his face completely to pin Sam’s wrists again, leaning over Sam to press all of his weight on him, and the thrill that went through Sam’s body was enough to get him _right there_.

Gabriel was kissing him with fervor now, mouthing at him in ways that would leave hickeys if he didn’t heal them, and he moved down, still fucking into Sam in that same rhythm, cock hitting Sam in places that made him spasm every time, and took one of Sam’s nipples into his mouth to suck, and Sam almost screamed.

“Gabriel- Gabrielgabrielgabriel, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I-I-“

Gabriel pulled his mouth away so he could talk right by Sam’s ear, and Sam was about to complain but Gabriel’s voice deep and strained, and he made the extra effort to push in as deep as he could go as he kept fucking into him and said, “Go on, sugar, you’re so good, you’ve been so good for me, come on-“ and Sam was done.

He had never come so hard in his life. He’s sure he would have arched right off of the bed if it wasn’t for Gabriel holding him down, kissing at the corner of his mouth again and fucking him through it as Sam gasped and choked and went slack.

Gabriel was still quiet. Sam could feel his little gasps and grunts while he was this close, but he was still _so_ quiet, almost lost in fucking Sam harder, and Sam turned his head to moan closer to his ear, still gasping and so fucking sensitive, and Gabriel let out a rough ” _Fuck_ ” and slammed his hips forward as he came, stuttering and slowing down.

It was quiet, except for Sam’s panting. Neither of them moved. Sam didn’t _care_ about moving or doing anything, now, he just wanted to lie here for a while, but Gabriel pulled back and pulled out of him and cleaned the mess off of Sam’s stomach and whatever had stained his shirt without even having to snap his fingers.

Sam frowned at the loss. He swallowed down a noise that he’s sure was going to be pathetic, and Gabriel watched him, tucking his cock back into his jeans and still not saying anything, so Sam asked.

“What now?”

“Now…you call me whenever.”

“You’re leaving?”

“What, you wanna cuddle?”

Sam frowned, and paused, and Gabriel let out a sigh.

“Of course you do.”

He flopped next to Sam in the most dramatic way possible, and Sam’s frown deepened. “I’m not _forcing_ you to stay-“

Gabriel let out a string of ‘shut up’ noises, “Aaaah bup bup ba, shh-“

But he didn’t move closer, he just stayed on his back next to Sam, tucking an arm under his head, and Sam swallowed.

“Can I…have my clothes back?”

“When I leave.”

“…Okay,” He paused for what felt like an eternity. The room was so quiet. “Was I good?”

The silence was going to kill him. It was a stupid question, the moment was over, and he _felt_ stupid asking. Gabriel probably wasn’t one for aftercare and pillow talk.

“Never mind, sorry-“

Gabriel’s hand brushed through his hair. He rolled over so he was facing Sam, tucking an arm under a pillow to support himself, and smiled in the least condescending way that Sam had ever seen.

“Yeah, you were really good. Don’t worry about it.”

“..Really?”

“Really,” Gabriel kept petting him, and Sam almost wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t, this was intimate and strange and he still felt empty without Gabriel fucking him. Gabriel grinned. “Next time you can put that mouth of yours to good use.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

More silence.

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you make your own vessel or did you find one like the others?”

“You’re asking about my dick, aren’t you?”

“…Maybe.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Context? What's context?


End file.
